Awkward Love
by Kurai Arashi
Summary: LavixLena, Oneshot. Lavi shows his pleasure to an unsuspecting Lenalee.


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. .

Ahem, I was bored so I had fun with my awkward and perverted imagination. P

* * *

"Have you put on some weight?" Lavi asked, a look of utter innocence upon his features as he finished collecting the weapons scattered across the training ground. 

Lenalee, who had, in fact, been in the middle of scolding Lavi for never believing in her, could do nothing but stare wide-eyed at the man in front of her. Her jaw dropped so far it could have come unhinged. Did he just ask her if she had put on some weight? Was he serious? Did he have a death wish? All sorts of thoughts flew through Lenalee's head at a mind-numbing pace before she realized she had to react. Her hands suddenly clenched into fists, her shoulders tensed, her eyes narrowed dangerously and┘

'Here it comes' Lavi thought with a devious smile.

Lenalee's nose wrinkled in anger.

Oh how he loved that little wrinkle of her nose. He, of course, was not usually the target of such a nose wrinkle, what with Allen around to always cause Lenalee some kind of blood-boiling rage. But oh how he would hope and pray every night that somehow he would piss Lenalee off, if only to be privileged enough to be the object of her ire. She was so sexy when she was angry but Lavi just could not enjoy it as much when it was Allen made her mad instead.

"Lavi..." Lenalee growled dangerously, her soft black hair covering her face

Lavi simply looked at her with his usual indifference.

'Yes?'

Lenalee ground her teeth together then let the volcano explode. Expletives were flying like saucers and things she would have never previously said to her "Lavi-kun" were coming out like she had said them everyday of her life.

"..And if you freaking think you have any right, "Lenalee's tirade continued but Lavi didn't hear a word of it. Instead he drank her in, every inch of her body, her heaving chest, her clenched fists, her flushed cheeks, the spit flying from her very appetizing mouth, the flash in her eyes, the crease of her eyebrows as they furrowed in anger, her hair flying in her face, and, of course, that beautifuly sexy wrinkle in her nose.

His thoughts were interrupted quite suddenly when he felt a sharp and painful slap across his face. Putting a hand up to his cheek he looked at Lenalee who, if possible, looked even more pissed off than before.

"What?" the exorcist yelped, though secretly loving every prickle of pain the slap had caused

"What? WHAT? You haven't been listening to a word I've said!" Lenalee pouted her lips cutely.

"So?" Lavi was really pushing it, but, hell, he was willing to risk bodily harm if it meant she would become even more incensed. Her anger was probably the most arousing thing he had ever seen and he was not about to waste this opportunity.

Lenalee's face darkened as she let out a war cry and tackled the exorcist to the ground. Lavi was in heaven as they rolled around, Lenalee biting and scratching all the while.

Finally Lenalee over-powered him with her monster strength. Well, that and his current arousal was not helping him much, to say the least. Lenalee straddled Lavi and pinned his arms above his head.

"Apologize!" Lenalee demanded, twisting his wrists painfully. Lavi simply looked away, the flush on his face growing as her body heat drove him crazy.

Lenalee let out a growl and was about to inflict bodily harm on Lavi when he managed to pull his wrists from her and pushed her further down his body so she could feel how much he wanted her at that moment.

Lenalee's eyes widened considerably as she felt little Lavi up and ready to meet her.

"Oh..." Lenalee managed, a hand flying up to her mouth in shock and her face turning red. Lenalee wiggled her butt in an attempt to get off of Lavi so he could handle his problem but Lavi's firm grip held her in place. Lavi pulled Lenalee forward so her hands were splayed on either side of his head and their faces were mere centimeters apart.

"Lavi? "Lenalee squeaked.

"You're so sexy when you're mad." he murmured against her lips before capturing them in a heated kiss.


End file.
